etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Husarz17/Lechizm
Lechizm - Religia ta wyznawana była w całej Wielkiej Lechii. Po upadku Imperium Lechickiego, ludność nawróciła się na słowiańską religię, a następnie na katolicyzm czy też inną religię. Nie wiadomo dużo o samej religii czy też państwie, jeśli istniały jakieś księgi to zostały spalone lub są przechowywane w Watykanie. Po wielu latach założono "Wspólnotę Etnicznych Lechitów", która zrzesza ludzi wierzących w Lecha od samego początku lub osoby które przestały wierzyć w Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia. Najważniejszą postacią jest Wielki Prorok i Półbóg - Husarz, a Wyższym Kapłanem jest Konrad Ludwiński. Bóstwo thumb|272px|Wyobrażenie LechaLech - Najważniejsze bóstwo w Lechizmie, to od niego powstała wiara. Miał on dziadka Świętowita oraz rodziców Jaryło i Kostromę (rodzeństwo, które żyło w kazirodczym związku) oraz braci Czecha i Rusa. To on razem z swymi braćmi stworzył własną kopię, którą nazwał Lech. Przekazał on swym wyznawcom możliwość robienia piwa Lecha. Półbogowie Podobnie jak inni bogowie tworzy swoich półbogów, gotowych walczyć o swoją religią i zabijać niewiernych. *'Lech I '- Pierwsza ludzka kopia boga Lecha, która rządziła księstwem Lechickim (Polanami), wiadomo, że bardzo rozwinął te księstwo pod względem technologii oraz podbił tereny dzisiejszej Polski. Miał syna Kraka, który przeniósł stolicę do nowo wybudowanego Krakowa gdzie postawił wieże Krakusa. *'Pulchny Niedźwiedź' - Według Lechizmu został stworzony przez Lecha, ale przy pomocy Pani Basi zbuntował się przeciwko Lechowi i otrzymał od niej dar tworzenia ludzi i został bogiem. Ma swoją religię: Etniczność. *'Husarz' - Objawił mu się Lech i powiedział mu o wspaniałym kraju jakim była Wielka Lechia. Husarz z fascynacją wsłuchiwał się w to, co mówił Lech. Został on Wielkim Kapłanem, a następnie Wielkim Prorokiem i za swe zasługi został półbogiem. *'Jeremi Wiśniowiecki' - Inaczej nazywany Jaremą lub Młotem na Kozaków. Będąc na Ziemii wyznawał Prawosławie, następnie nawrócił się na katolicyzm, ostatecznie wierzył w Lechizm. Miał on uratować Rzeczpospolitą przed niebezpieczeństwem i powrotem Wielkiej Lechii, ale nie udało mu się to. Walczył przeciwko kozakom którzy chcieli przejąć kontrolę w Rzeczpospolitej i przyłączyć ją do Rosji. *'Napoleon Bonaparte' - Cesarz Francuzów, jedyny imperialista z historii który nawrócił się na Lechizm. Jedna z legend mówi o objawieniu mu się Lecha który powiedział mu "Idź i wpierdol Rosji, Prusom i Austrii za to, że rozebrali Rzeczpospolitę a zostaniesz sowicie wynagrodzony", inna legenda mówi o tym, jak Jan Henryk Dąbrowski miał swój udział w nawracaniu Napoleona, mówił on o zajebistości Polaków czyli Lechitów, że polecieli w kosmos, że to oni zbudowali Sfinksa, którego chcieli mieć u siebie w Warszawie. Napoleon utworzył Księstwo Warszawskie, co dawało Polakom nadzieję, że zwróci im tereny sprzed I rozbioru. Jego ostatnią bitwą była bitwa pod Waterloo, co odebrało Polakom nadzieję i czekało ich 123 lata niewoli. *'Kapral Wojtek' - Lech sztucznie zapłodnił Niedźwiedzice, by ta urodziła tego niedźwiadka. Kiedy odnaleźli go Polacy był bardzo młody, lubił palić papierosy i pić piwo. Pomagał on żołnierzom nosić skrzynki z amunicją. Smutek był taki, że resztę swojego życia spędził w Zoo, które mieściło się w Glasgow, ale do Polski nie miał po co wracać. *'Jan Paweł II' - Papież Polak, Wielki człowiek (ponad 10 metrów). Na zewnątrz był katolikiem, natomiast w środku Lechitą. *'Jan III Sobieski' - Król Rzeczpospolitej. Pokonał on Turków pod Wiedniem, był nazywany Lwem Lechistanu. Za swe zasługi został półbogiem. *'Zawisza Czarny' - Jeden z najlepszych rycerzy, brał on udział w bitwie pod Grunwaldem oraz pomagał Węgrom. Stracił głowę przez Turków. Za swe zasługi został półbogiem. *'Mariusz Pudzianowski' - Znany jako Pudzilla, największy bydlak we Wszechświecie, nasza planeta krąży wokół jego zajebiście wielkich mięśni. Herosi Są to nadludzie, którzy tytuł ten uzyskują gdy podbiją cały świat dla Lechii w innym wymiarze lub pełnią ważny urząd. *'Mikołaj Szymański' - Żołnierz GROMU, utalentowany snajper, który szanuje Papieża Polaka. *'Konrad Ludwiński' - Konrad ludwiński Do dziś Polski szlachcic panujący Galicją i częścią ziem dzisiejszej Ukrainy. Zamożny doradca króla Kraka. Gość wielu turniejów europejskich. *'Jakub Sanojca '- Zoolog, dowódca wojskowy, dyktator, historyk po erze Lechitów. Miejsce spokoju Agartha - Według legend po śmierci to tam udają się Lechici gdzie spotka ich wieczne szczęście, do krainy tej można samemu wejść ale już nigdy nie będzie można wyjść. Kiedy miało powstać państwo Lechitów to tam Lech zaczął tworzyć swych wyznawców którzy by wyszli na powierzchnię i tam szerzyli swoja religię. Kategoria:Blogi o religiach